super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Alliance
The Super Alliance is an original ongoing series of writings, drawings and other similar media by Arden Simpson. The Super Alliance is a group of Superheroes dedicated to the protection of the fictitious metropolis known as 'Aik City' and all its inhabitants by using their various superpowers to stop villainous and extremely powerful threats that would cause the world harm. Our Motto; 'Darkness will always exist, but have hope to light the way through.' "Welcome to the Super Alliance. Work hard and continue to protect the city from those who would bring it harm. Don't forget, always help those who are in need of it, even if they are your mortal enemy." - The Blur and Echo History Elreak and Arika were a member of S.P.L.A.C.K, a superhero agency dedicated to the protection of Aik City, but the organisation had lost their way. The once mighty agency had fallen into disparity and chaos. They would not help the civilians they had once sworn to protect and would fight amongst themselves. So they left to create an Alliance of Superheroes that would rise from the ashes of the other agency. One that would never give up, never stop helping those in need and always working together. This alliance would be known as the Super Alliance. Events Main: 1. ''Beginnings'' 2. Valiance 3. Limitations 4. Deterioration 5. Mechanoid 6. Falling Skies 7. Bridge Between Worlds 8. Renewal Sub: 1. Retribution 2. Distortion 3. Aftermath 4. Lifeline 5. Repercussions 6. Culmination 7. Hunted will be updated once they're actually finished. Timelines Prime Timeline Fractured Timeline 1016 Timeline Lurid Timeline Members Active The Blur - Elreak Ianros - Founder '- ''Alpha Division Echo - Arika Lanphear - 'Founder '- Omega Division Foresight - Sawyer Caldwell - '''Mentor - ''Beta Division'' Everlasting - Hayley Jase - Mentor - ''Delta Division'' Abyss - ??? - Student - Omega Division The Gate Keeper - Doen Carte - Student ''- Alpha Division'' The Golden Watcher - ??? - Senior Hero - No Division Inactive Retired / Deceased Ranking System Regular Ranks # Saviour # Protector # Superhero # Senior Hero # Hero # Sidekick # Student Specialist Ranks # Founder # Mentor Divisions Alpha Alpha division is lead and trained by The Blur. This division is dedicated to the training of heroes with enhanced speed, strength and cosmic related abilities. The Blur trains his students to respect their powers and control them so that they are able to use their powers correctly, without endangering the innocents they are trying to protect. He also teaches them a variety of martial arts and how to implement them with the use of powers. The training room is quite bland but very strong and sturdy. It is equipped with treadmills that allow speeds of up to mach 15 and various training dummies that can withstand hits of up to 30,000 newtons. Although The Blur can be very serious towards students, that doesn’t mean he can’t make a joke from time to time. He aims to get them to the best that they can be, so that there isn’t another repeat of what happened when The Blur first got his powers. Beta new management soon. Delta new management soon. Omega Omega division is lead and trained by Echo. This division is dedicated to the training of heroes with cellular manipulation abilities. She treats her students like friends and trains them using similar techniques The Blur used to train her. She often cracks jokes rather than actually train her students, but if she needs to become serious, she will. Her training room is brightly lit and warm feeling. She has various pillows around the room to create a zen-like space which help her students to calm themselves and focus on manipulating their cells. She doesn’t have many students at the moment, so she will either combine classes with other mentors or will take them out of the training room as a “Field Trip”. She encourages them to learn, but is often overwhelmed by having to teach. Allies Rivals - The League of Super Criminals Hero Database The Hero Database ''is a record on all known heroes that can be found here. '''Villain Database' The Villain Database is a record on all known villains that can be found here. Other Supers Database The Supers Database is a record on all known other Supers not belonging to either side, which can be found here.